Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge out of Water
by NesquickP
Summary: On the day of Spongebob's anniversary of working at the Krusty krab, Plankton decides to bring his full force to take the formula, but when it mysteriously disappears no one knows where it is, not even Plankton! but things in Bikini Bottom get even weirder as an even bigger mystery needs to be solved, and finding the crabby patty formula is the key to it all! Re-telling of movie.


Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge out of Water

Chapter 1: A Pirated Discovery

 **Authors note: This will be a re-telling of the spongebob movie** **sequel. Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was shining on a hot day. It is morning. A ship is seen anchored near a small familiar island. A bunch of pirates were on the boat looking at the island. "You think he will come back?" asks a pirate. "Not sure. But we should have faith in our captain." says another pirate. Meanwhile on the island we see a in the forest a small sign that says "DEATH COMES TO THOSE WHO ENTER" a pirate is heard laughing and uses his sword to slice the sign. He continues through the forest. He notices a small area with little holes on the ground. He chuckles and just skips around like he's done this before, missing the traps. He then enters a grave site and see's small grave stones and a big throne at the end with a skeleton sitting there holding a book. The pirate's eyes get wider as he makes his way to the skeleton.

All of a sudden a bunch of tribe men come out of the shadows and point their pointy spears at the pirate. "Do not move!" yells a tribe man. The pirate smiles and takes out his sword and starts attacking the tribe men. He slices all their spears and knocks them all to the ground. The fight continues as the pirate makes his way towards the throne. The tribe men try their best but get knocked down or out. The pirate laughs as he defeats the final tribe man and moves towards the throne. He looks directly at the book and smiles. "At last...it is mine." says the pirate as he grabs the book from the skeleton. The tribe men get scared. The pirate turns around and see's the scared men. "You fear that I have taken your book?" asks the pirate. "No." says a tribe man. "We fear you have awaken a curse. A curse thats been hidden for hundreds of years."

The pirate smiles and walks off with the book. "You do not understand! You are now cursed!" screams the tribe man. "Wrong, I am now the most powerful pirate in the world now." says the pirate. "Who are you!?" yells a tribe man. "Brown Beard the pirate. Son of Black beard. Brown Beard walks off and goes back to his boat. He walks on his boat and all his crew looks at him confused. BB then shows everyone the book and yells " I HAVE FOUND IT! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE FOUND THE BOOK!" His crew cheers with joy. "I say we celebrate!" says a pirate. Everyone agrees. A young pirate looks confused at BB. "Captian. I must ask...why is that book so important?" BB looks at the young pirate and smiles. "This is no ordinary book. It's a magic book. And with this magic book anything I write in it comes true." The crew looks amazed. The young pirate asks "So you can make anything happen with that book?" "Almost." says BB. "in order to use the full power of this book I need just one page. A special page hidden in the ocean. A page that has special meaning. A page with a formula that could mean the downfall of an entire world." "Where is this page?" Asks the young pirate. BB points to the ground. "Right below us."

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles below the pirate ship we see Bikini Bottom. A pineapple shaped home is seen. Inside the home we see a sponge in bed sleeping calmly. His alarm goes off and he wakes up with a smile on his face. "Good morning Gary!" The sponge opens his window ext to his bed. "Good Morning Bikini Bottom! Spongebob Squarepants is ready to take on monday!" Spongebob gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. "Today is the day gary." Gary looks confused. "It's the Anniversary of when I started working at the Krusty Krab!" Gary meows with excitement. "10 years gare bear!" says Spongebob with happiness.

Spongebob brushes his teeth and eyes and puts his pants on. He then walks into the kitchen to eat breakfast. "So Gary can you believe its been 10 years i've been working at the Krusty Krab?" Gary meows with agreement. "Hahaha yup. 10 years of crazy adventures with that restaurant." Spongebob finishes his cereal and puts his shoes on. "Well see you later gary!" says Spongebob as he walks outside and see's his best friend Patrick waiting for him. "Hey there mister anniversary!" says Patrick. Both Spongebob and Patrick laugh as they start walking towards the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile in Squidwards house we see Squidward put his shirt on in annoyance. "Great. Today is the yellow morons 10th year anniversary and he won't shut up about it." But little did they all know that today things would be different. Not for good...but fore the worst.

Meanwhile at a weird looking building shaped like a bucket we see a small sea creature named Plankton walking around his lab. "Is everything ready karen?" "Yes Plankton" says his computer wife Karen. "Good" says Plankton. "Today is going to be a big day, i can feel it." he says as he puts on a army helmet. "Today, this war ends." Plankton looks on ousted a window at the Krusty Krab and smiles "the formula...is mine."

End of Chapter 1

 **Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the first** **chapter! I will be putting the whole movie into a pretty different direction. Hope you like it and put any opinion you have in the reviews! More to come.**


End file.
